I'll Save You
by Blind Dragon of the Sky
Summary: Everthing changed when Zack found a neko in a box. But what's this neko's past? What is the future for him? Clack, and others. Rating may change.


**Hey people! This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate! This is yaoi so people who don't like, don't read! Thank you for reading and now I will shut up!**

* * *

><p>(Zack's POV)<p>

I walked through the rain with one thing on my mind. Going home. Because working 10 hours a day is not as easy as TV makes it look. I blame you Spongebob. Anyways I was walking past an alley when something caught my eyes, a cardboard box. Not the box itself but there was something inside of the box. I didn't know why but I started walking to it. I knelt beside the soggy box and lifted the lid. Saying that I was taken back was an understatement of the year. In the box was a NEKO! _What is he doing out here in the middle of a storm? _

Nekos were as rare as they where expensive. I don't know a whole lot, but to own a neko meant you had a lot of money. I saw a baby neko in the store one time and it was $10,000. For a BABY!

The neko was curled up at the bottom of the box, asleep. He had spiky blonde hair and even though it was wet it still spiked up, His golden cat ears twitched lazily in the rain. His long kitty tail wrapped around him for warmth that he seemed to need. He only wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of thin jeans, and both were soaked.

"Umm are you okay little guy?" I asked the curled up neko.

"…" the neko didn't even respond to my voice. _Is he alright?_ I placed my hand on his forehead, gasping. He was burning up with a high fever.

"Hey, wake up now," I said a little scared for his health. When I got no response I started to lightly shake his shoulder. Nothing. _What do I do? I can't just leave him here… _

Sighing I thought over my choices A) I could leave him to die here. _No, that's mean._ B) Try to wake him up, again. _No, his fever is too high for him to wake up._ C) Take him to my apartment. _That might work, but waking up in someone's house might freak him out._ D) _Um there is no D._

"Alright, buddy, I'm going to take you home and get back to health, Sound good?" again I got not response from the kitten. I scooped up the little neko, "Damn, you weigh no more than a school girl."

I stood up and headed to my apartment. I walked swiftly through the now pouring rain. I sill had at least 3 blokes before I felt the little neko in my arms start to shiver. _No,_ I thought, _He's been in the rain too long. _I stopped walking and ducked under an over hang. I peeled off my jacket and wrapped the little guy in it. The neko seemed to feel the warmth, because he snuggled into the thick coat. I started to run as fast as my legs would allow me to go.

I reached the old building and walked into the warm lobby. Then it hit me, _What if this little guy already had an owner?_ If he did I could be sued for theft and kidnapping. Shaking my head of those thoughts I began to clime the stairs to my apartment.

My apartment was not the best in the world, but it gave me a roof over my head and a place to sleep. It was a two bedroom and two full bathrooms. When you walk in you came into the living room on your left, and on your right you would come into a hall that links to the bed and bathrooms. It was nice, because on each side of the hall was a bed and bathroom. The kitchen was to in the back right corner of the living room.

I carried the neko into my bedroom, on the left side of the hallway. I slipped off my coat and placed him gently under of my ocean blue bed sheets. I finally got a good look at my visitor's face. His pale face had a light crimson blush to his cheeks, which was the fever's fault. Soft golden bangs hung over his closed eye lids. _He's kinda cute…_ I quickly push out the thought and went into the kitchen and got a bowl of water and a rag. I speed walked back to the room. When I reentered the room, I saw that the neko had not move at all. I pulled up a chair and began to clean the sweat off of his forehead, hoping that the water would help cool it off a little. After a couple of minutes later I placed the cloth on his forehead. I don't know how much time passed as I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest before he stirred. He seemed to be trying to open his eyes, with great difficulty.

"Wha…?" he groaned opening his eyes. I gasped on the inside; those eyes were the deepest, prettiest, saddest blue I had ever seen. He sat up just a little bit and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on me.

"Good to see that you are awake," I started. "You scared me there."

His ears flattened and he hugged his tail in fear. "Who are you?" the fear was in his voice. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"It's alright. Clam down," I put gently. I reached out my hand to pet him.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed while baring his small, pointed fangs.

I raised my hands, showing that I meant no harm to him. "My name is Zack Fair. I found you in the street and brought you back to my apartment because you are running a fever from being out in the rain to long," I explained.

He didn't seem to relax a bet when I finished. His guard was still up even higher than before. "Now that you know my name, what's yours?" I asked.

"Cloud" he said very quietly.

"Cloud," I repeated. I loved how it rolled off my tough. "Cloud do you remember what happened before you fell asleep in the box?"

Cloud looked at his hands hard, deep in thought. Finally he said, "I ran away from my old master…"

My blue eyes grew the size of dinner plates, and then I asked, "Why?"

"Why do I need to tell you?" he shot at me. "I don't even know you!"

I was reaching the end of my ropes when I shot back, "Because I helped you when you needed help out on the streets!"

"Did I ask for your help?" Cloud yelled at me.

"How could you?" I yelled right back at him. "You were out cold and wouldn't wake up when I found you!"

"What do you want a 'Thank you, oh great hero'?" the neko asked.

We both were at each other's throat by this point. "I save you and this is what I get?" I growled. "Now I regret saving your life, ungrateful cat!"

"I want to die, stupid human!" his words caught me off guard. "I don't want to live."

I stared at his face as crystal tears flowed from the sad, blue eyes. "What?" was all I could manage to say.

Cloud wiped some of the tears away as he said, "What part of I don't want to live don't you understand?"

I could tell by the way he said that he was serious about wanting to die. "Don't say that," I pleaded.

"But it's true," he sobbed.

Before I had thought it all the way through, I brought Cloud into a warm hug. "Don't say that," I repeated. Cloud struggled at first to get out of my grasp, but then relaxed into it.

"What am I going to do?" he cried into my chest.

"Shh... about what?" I whispered.

"I have no home, or family, or friends, or money," he explained to me. "I don't know where I should go."

I pulled him back and looked into his eyes saying, "You are going to stay here with me."

He looked up at me, "Why?"

I gave him a small smile while saying, "You are already here, so you are going to stay here," I got no response from Cloud. I looked down to see if he was alright only to see that he had fallen asleep. "Good night, Cloud." Then I left so he could sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! One chapter done! So, what do you think? Love, hate, or good. Flames will roast my marshmallows. <strong>


End file.
